Shigure's New Novel
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Heh, Hatori doesn't seem to approve of Shigure's new novel very much... :: HatoriAyame


Ooh, another Fruits Basket. O-o This one's also Ayame/Hatori. And then some Kyo/Haru. Maybe more if I'm feeling up to it. I've already planned for it to 2 chapters at the most. Enjoy! D

* * *

Tohru smiled brightly, "I'm so glad you finished your novel, Shigure-san!"

"Thank you, Tohru-kun!" Shigure grinned and petted Tohru on the head.

"Shigure… just what was your novel about anyway?" Yuki asked, putting his cup down.

"Oh, you wanna know? It was-"

"Hallo!" Momiji's voice rang as he bounced in, Ayame and Hatori not that far behind.

"Aya! Momiji!" Shigure grinned and waved.

"Oh? What are you reading, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked, noticing the darkblue, gold-spine book in the dark-haired man's hand.

"Shigure's new novel." Hatori slowly replied, not looking up.

"Your book must be very interesting! He hasn't stopped reading it yet!" Momiji chimed, stilling hugging Tohru.

"Really?" Tohru spoke for the rest of them.

"Knowing Shigure…" Kyo muttered, stepping into the room.

"My, my, why all the pointing, everyone?" Shigure asked gently, though he was pretty nervous about Hatori reading his new novel; he had his reasons.

"No one's pointing, Shigure, it's just that knowing you…" Yuki started, but instead trailed off.

"Is there something wrong, Haa-san?" Shigure asked, noticing the blank stare he was receiving from Hatori.

"Shigure, where'd you get the inspiration for this novel?" Hatori asked slowly, occasionally looking back down to the novel.

Shigure quickly glanced at Ayame, who wasn't paying attention, "A friend. A very inspirational friend with a creative mind!"

"HEY!" Kyo shouted, jumping up from the table.

"Oh, sit down." Haru muttered, sitting down next to where Kyo had been sitting.

"You think-headed ox!" Kyo hissed, sitting back down.

"In which sense?"

The room got a quiet quickly and silence filled the room. Haru seemed oblivious to the stares he received.

"Anyone hungry!" Tohru shouted lightly, ending the silence.

"I am!" Momiji chimed in a singsong voice, skipping into the kitchen after Tohru.

Shigure made a move to get out of the room, now very aware of Hatori's stares.

"That was a delicious breakfast, Tohru!" Ayame dabbed the corners of his mouth with the pale, white napkin, "Wasn't it, Tori-san?"

Hatori looked up from the novel, drops of soup around the edge of his mouth.

"We'll take that as a yes." Ayame then turned Hatori's head to him and lightly dabbed around his mouth.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you! I learned it from a cookbook my mother had."

"It was good, Honda-san." Yuki added, beaming at Tohru.

Haru also would have put his two cents in, had he not have had a mouth full of Kyo.

"Will someone please tell them that's not good table etiquette?" Ayame sarcastically asked, pointing.

"I've told them before, but they just won't listen to me." Shigure chuckled lightly.

Tohru only smiled; she had gotten used to the lewd comments some Sohma family members had the tendency to say.

"I'll help, Tohru-chan!" Momiji chimed loudly, picking up some of the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen.

"Well, we should be going! I have to open shop and Tori-san has a few appointments today." Ayame beamed, as he patted his hands against the table.

Hatori nodded and stood up, following Ayame out.

"Oh, Shigure, could I talk to you about your novel?" Hatori asked, glancing over his shoulder.

'_Oh, no!_' Shigure smiled anxiously, "Of course, Haa-san!"

He sent a 'save me!' look towards Tohru, who looked back at him with a clueless look.

"Well?" Hatori muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Shigure replied in a singsong tone.

"…"

"Yes, Haa-san?"

"That inspirational friend with a creative mind wouldn't happen to be Ayame, would it?"

"Of course not! It was ... It was … Kyo!" Shigure grinned a small grin at his unbelievable, _really_ unbelievable, lie.

With one eyebrow raised suspiciously Hatori asked, "And since when did Kyo tell you things like this?"

Shigure opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, realizing he was getting nowhere with this series of white lies.

"Okay, I admit it. Ayame told me everything."

He looked at Hatori and grinned at the look on the man's face, "Yes, even the time you dressed up as a maid … and he also told me about the other time he had you dress up as a banana… and then there was last Valentine's Day when you put him in out and he had to-"

"I get it, Shigure!" Hatori hissed at the smirking man.

"Please- be reasonable, Haa-san! I was stuck in writer's block!" Shigure continued to reason his way out.

"Besides, it's Aya's fault! Shouldn't you be taking it out on him?"

"Let's go, Tori-san!" Ayame chimed, grabbing Hatori's arm and pulling.

Hatori turned Ayame to walk ahead and looked back to Shigure, "I plan to."

Shigure watched them leave, wide-eyed after them, before shaking his head.

"Oy, Aya…"

* * *

Gee, Ayame, you get yourself into the oddest things sometimes.

Ayame- True, true…

XD Isn't Hatori calling you? Yes, shoo, Ayame, shoo.


End file.
